Lost
by there's nothing like
Summary: Here she was, singing in front of people she didn't know and looking out to their 'awe' filled expressions and feeling at peace. That is until… "…..Takumi"
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I'm really excited about my first fan fiction! Yep my first! And I really hope everyone enjoys!**

Misaki wasn't really known for breaking down in the middle of her apartment, on a sunny Sunday afternoon. But after a year of bottle up pain and depression, today it just felt right for her to let it all out.

She was in the kitchen making herself a cup of tea when everything came crashing down. She finally let it sink in what she lost, and now you can see her in the middle of the kitchen floor, knees pressed to her chest and her black hair hiding the usually bright amble eyes.

Memories kept running through her head like a broken T.V. Flashes of the night and exactly why she was curled up in a ball. The word _goodbye_ from his lips was haunting her, and she hated how much effect he had on her, when obviously he didn't care about her. Memories of his emotionless face when he left, not turning back.

Suddenly she was anger, anger at herself for, ever believing him and mad at him for breaking her so easily. dammit she was Misaki Ayuzawa and some lowlife who went off to England wouldn't stop her from living her life! It's been a year and he's obviously not coming back. It's time to get on with her life.

Misaki is 22 now and in her last year of university. She also had a job at a famous karaoke place that was only down the street from where she lived. Her apartment was big 1 bedroom 1 bath, she doesn't have to pay the rent because of the scholar ship she gained when T...T..._He_ left.

She threw herself in anything to get her mind off it. She had a lot of close calls where she would work herself to hard and her body would collapse, but now she had no one to catch her when she falls. Misaki's friends would try to get her to stop and relax but relax would mean thinking about _him._

But she needs to stop think about him! She has an amazing life that many would kill for; she needs to get back to it! She has friends and family that love and worry about her. And maybe when's she's ready she can start dating. That's what people her age do right?

She sighed and glanced at the clock that was on the wall facing the door and cursed "I'M LATE!"

Misaki raced to her room quickly changed and brushed her hair. Racing out of the door and down the street forgetting to lock up. Misaki came to work looking hurried and lightly panting. One of her co-workers little chuckled and just said "Boss wants you out front" before turning back to his game.

Warily Misaki walked out front to where all the people were and was surprised when she heard no one's horrible singing…usually this place had one bad singer after the other lining up. And what surprised Misaki the most was the place was full.

"MISKAI! PLEASE HELP ME! NO ONE IS SINGING! COULD YOU GO UP AND GET THINGS STARTED! PLEASE!" her boss ran up and gave her the cutest pout.

"Umm…I don't know"

"Please, your voice is amazing! It would inspire people"

Misaki blushed at the complement and sighed grabbing the microphone on her way to the stage. Causing her boss to smile in triumphant.

Picking any song she knew, which was a lot considering music had a great way of making people forget or only remember the good times and she needed the healing power the past year. Choosing one of her favorite songs 'Counting Stars' by One Republic. She began singing.

Misaki never really thought or knew she had a good voice until she was dragged here with her friends to have a 'fun night' and forced to sing. Once The Boss heard her voice she offered Misaki a job and here she was. Singing in front of people she didn't know and looking out to their 'awe' filled expressions and feeling at peace. That is until…

"…..Takumi"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Guys thanks for the reviews! So let's begin…**

**Here she was, singing in front of people she didn't know and looking out to their 'awe' filled expressions and feeling at peace. That is until…**

**"…..Takumi"**

Misaki was dumbfounded, why was he here! Right when she decided to forget about him! She couldn't keep her eyes away from those captivating emerald eyes, filled with want and….

Love? NO…HE DIDN'T LOVE HER! He made it clear when he walked away. And suddenly she couldn't take it anymore, him looking at her like that, burning a hole through her. She had to move, run away, and she did just that.

Her heart was racing and she was terrified. She couldn't face him, not now, when she just started to get over him. She passed by her boss, who was giving her a confused look and she made a note to fill her in, if not the entire story some, later. She broke out of her thoughts when she heard _his _voice calling to her, telling her to stop. She wouldn't stop, ever! She would run and keep running until she couldn't breathe. At least that was her plan but when she busted through the back doors ready to go home and cry herself to sleep, she felt a warm hand close on her wrist.

She panicked because she knew exactly who that hand belonged to, and she couldn't take it, how warm he was how much she want to break down because she still loved him no matter what she said to herself. Trying to control her breathing and compose herself.

"What do you want" Misaki said, trying to put as much venom in those words as humanly possible.

"Misaki please, just listen" there was desperation in his voice, and she found it ironic how last time they saw it other, she was the desperate one.

She breathed in; he wouldn't let her go till at least he got to speak. "OK"

"…..you have an amazing voice I didn't know you can sing like that"

"Is that it?" she was about to pull her hand away

"NO!" He tightened his grip on her wrist, making sure she wouldn't escape. "Please just, just let me explain. Please Misaki, you have to believe me. I left because I love you, and I didn't want you to get hurt. My family's ruthless they would have done anything to get me to England, which includes ruining your life. And I wouldn't have been able to forgive myself if they hurt you. "

"So you left…without telling me all this, without explaining. Making me think that something was wrong with ME! That _I_ did something! HOW DARE YOU BREAK MY HEART, THEN COME BACK AND TELL ME YOU LOVE ME!...you left me broken" the last four words coming out in a broken whisper.

She finally pulled away, and turned to face him and with as much confidence as she could have mustered at that moment whispered "goodbye, Takumi" wanting to reach out and touch his face but instead closed her hands in a fist and walked away not turning back, never turning back.

**I hope you guys like my first story! i Know its kind of depressing but i wanted to do a simple two-shot to start! Next time I"ll do a chapter story! Please R&R im aiming for at least 10 reviews please help me out! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I was planning to leave 'lost' at just 2 chapters but a lot of you wanted me to add a new chapter to the story. I would have updated sooner...but I had a cold. Now I'm better and I hope you enjoy. I was think of making this the last chapter but maybe I should continue it…..I don't know please review and tell me what you think!**

Misaki walked down the alley trying not to break down, she heard that if someone kept hurting you then when let them go you should feel free and light but she felt horrible like a weight was put on her shoulders. She had to leave she couldn't stay here, where she could feel his eyes on her back, hurt and sorrow reflecting in them.

Once she left the ally way and was free from his stare, she ran. There was no destination or place in mind, just to run, from the hurt and the sadness. She couldn't understand why her heart hurt so much. Misaki looked around her surroundings; if she ran she could get to her house in less than a minute. At least then she could break down into tears without anyone looking at her weirdly.

When she finally reached her apartment, she noticed that the door was slightly open, Misaki sighed, and who was stupid enough to break into _her_ house? She carefully opened the door so it wouldn't squeak and give the intruder warning she was there. Not noticing the person behind the door, Misaki made her way inside ready to fight off the robber when….

"MISA-CHAN!" yelled a brown haired guy, with sparking blue eyes he was around Misaki's age

"Jacob? What are you doing here?" Misaki sighed; she didn't want to deal with him right now. Jacob was a nice guy but he made his crush on her way to obvious.

"What's wrong?" His voice suddenly goes serious. Jacob might act childish but he could read people easily.

Finally unable to hold in the tears anymore, she breaks down clutching his shirt, "He came back" she manages to get out threw her broken sobs. She feels his grip on her get tighter.

"Misaki? Hey can you look at me for a second?" he said while nudging her chin so she can look at him. When their eyes locked he couldn't help it, she was just so beautiful and anyone who would even think about leaving her was an idiot. So he kissed her. Misaki froze in shock, what was he doing? Didn't she make it clear how she felt when she told him about Takumi? How she just wasn't ready? Right when she was about to push him away a forced rushed pasted and Misaki heard a 'thunk' on the wall.

"Don't you ever touch her again she's MINE!"

**So I left it at a cliffy, I like doing that. Sorry. Anyway, I might continue this story but I just don't like where it's going so I might just stop here. Please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
